The present invention concerns logic used on an integrated circuit and pertains particularly to a dual pointer circular queue.
A first-in-first-out (FIFO) buffer is often used to buffer data into or out of a circuit or logic data block. If it desirable to perform buffering of both data being input to a circuit and data being transferred out of a circuit, two separate FIFO buffers are used, one for input and one for output. While a FIFO buffer is very effective as a buffering device, there is a certain amount of overhead involved in loading data into and out of the FIFO buffer. It is desirable to minimize this overhead to increase processing speed.